


brighter than the sun itself

by foxescripts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 6k words of atsumu as the i am looking meme, :)))) atsumu embarrassing stop him pls, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: Sunshine was propped on his elbows as he listened to his date, smiling and nodding at his words like he was really processing them. So unlike Atsumu. Then his eyes widened, said - what Atsumu assumed from reading his mouth, “What?” followed with a wide grin that would probably slit Atsumu’s face if he tried it.His reactions were animated...and entertaining, Atsumu guessed. Watching his expressions was probably a lot more entertaining than hearing the story itself-Sunshine’s eyes flickered at Atsumu’s direction.Atsumu looked away so fast he was surprised his head didn’t fall off his shoulders.Or, Miya Atsumu couldn't help but stop, and look.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 494





	brighter than the sun itself

“So yeah, I went to this club and -”

Why, oh, why did Atsumu agree to this thing again?

Atsumu stifled a yawn - whatever the hell the person in front of him was saying was already lost to him. Not that it was ever in his head in the first place. He, once again, cursed his very kind and understanding spirit on why he allowed himself to be dragged in this speed dating event.

It was Tetsu’s fault, honestly. If only he would just grow a pair and ask his childhood friend out, he wouldn’t be a sad, pining fool just watching him from afar. On top of it, he had decided that he’d be moving on and what’s the best way to help him with that? 

“ _ By meeting other people! _ ” he said, throwing an arm on Atsumu’s shoulder. And when he smirked, all Atsumu could think of was  _ oh shit.  _ Whatever it was that he had planned, Atsumu was about to get dragged to it.

And now here he was. Currently bored as fuck and still hadn’t met a single interesting person that he would want to give his number to after all this was said and done.

(From the looks of it, there was more said than done.)

A laughter from across the room caught Atsumu’s attention. At least Bokuto was enjoying himself.

Of course, if Atsumu was here, and Tetsu was here, then Bokuto was here, too. Oh, and Osamu, too. Atsumu still had no fucking idea how he had managed to convince his twin to join in, but he was patting himself on the back, anyway.

(Maybe it had something to do with Akaashi from the literature department that he was too much of a coward to ask out on a date. Embarrassing. Atsumu wanted to disown him. No twin brother of his was a mess just because there was a pretty face in front of him.)

Atsumu stared at the card on his lap. The card thingy that you apparently needed to take notes on in case someone caught your attention and you would want to get to know them later after the event. Because you might not even remember all the names of everyone you’ll meet. And if you were Atsumu, you definitely didn’t remember anyone’s name. Also, your card was definitely blank.

To not sound like a complete asshole, Atsumu was certain that they were - would be interesting for other people. Just not for Atsumu. Because he wasn’t paying attention to them. Because he didn’t want to. End of discussion.

Atsumu’s current date was still talking. It seemed like they enjoyed hearing themselves talk more than they were interested in talking to Atsumu. Not that it bothered him. He was thankful for it, even.

If there was one person who Atsumu knew was probably hating this whole thing more than he was, it would be his lovely brother. His eyes searched for him - look, it was his duty as the older one to check on his younger sibling and made sure he was enjoying himself. Hah.

The place was okay, Atsumu thought. Nothing too fancy, but all Atsumu cared about was how vast the venue was that he wasn’t breathing the same air as the people around him. The tables were far enough from each other, giving off the vibes that there was privacy for the current, uh - Atsumu cringed at the term - partners. But that wasn’t true. Because Atsumu could still hear every word they say, and really, they all suck at this. Atsumu, on the other hand, didn’t suck at this because he wasn’t even trying at all to participate. 

They had five minutes. Five minutes to decide whether they would like to contact them after this whole thing.

_ “It’s about the spark!” _ Bokuto had said.  _ “No one’s saying you have to fall in love or what in five minutes! You just have to feel that pull here!” _ Then, he bumped his fist on his chest.

Yeah, right. Bokuto was truly a romantic even though he was so oblivious at other people’s advances to him.

Speaking of Bokuto, he and Osamu somehow had their seats arranged next to each other. And like Atsumu, they were in the - what he’d like to call them - “seat your ass down and wait for your next date to arrive” team. Which worked in his favor, because he didn’t know how irate he would be if he had to switch seats every five minutes. 

So, Osamu. His dearest younger brother wasn’t exactly a people person, and if Atsumu was already tired of this shit ready to up and go any second, he couldn’t imagine just how exhausted Osamu must be.

He was checking him, okay?

Also, it would be hilarious to see his face maybe - 

Except…

Except when he looked at Osamu, he didn’t look like he wanted to leave.  _ No,  _ Atsumu could tell that he was enjoying his conversation with his date - making some vague hand gestures as he spoke.  _ Smiling.  _ Osamu was smiling. 

Atsumu’s jaw almost fell on the floor.

And he was intrigued. Curious about whoever this person was that somehow was interesting enough to catch his brother’s attention and engage him with a conversation. A conversation that  _ he  _ was willingly taking part of.

Osamu was facing him, so Atsumu could only see the back of his date and his first thought was - 

Atsumu never really understood why Snow White’s hair was described as “black as ebony” - stop being dramatic, just say black, come on - but as Atsumu looked at the back of his head, all he could think was, “brighter than the sun itself”. 

(Not the most original but, please, Atsumu never said that he was a poet.)

His hair was so bright that Atsumu was worried that anyone would go blind if they stared a little bit closer and a little bit longer at him. Maybe Osamu shouldn’t be looking too directly at him.

In Atsumu’s case, well, he was far enough that no serious damage to his eyesight would be done if he looked-  _ observed  _ just a little longer.

There was no way he could see his face from this position, but judging from the wild and animated hand gestures and from the way Osamu laughed ( _ what the fuck),  _ Atsumu guessed that maybe he was smiling, too.

As if feeling like he was being watched -  _ uhm, observed -  _ Osamu’s eyes met Atsumu from across the room.

Tilting his head to one side, Atsumu gave Osamu a look that seemed to say,  _ “Oh, what’s this? Are you actually enjoying this?” _

Was there some kind of study about how twins could probably read each other’s minds? Maybe there was. Atsumu didn’t really care, but it would be interesting to read an article like that for later, because Osamu rolled his eyes, and Atsumu swore that he heard his voice saying,  _ “Mind your own business.” _ Which was very creepy. There was no way in hell Atsumu would want to share his thoughts with Osamu..

And very rude of Osamu. He just did that and his attention was back to his date, like he was mocking Atsumu,  _ “Hah, this person I just met maybe three minutes ago is more important than my brother whom I shared a womb with. Also room until we graduated high school.”  _ Yep, Atsumu was officially bored if he was imagining all this shit in his head.

But Osamu, yeah, he really just ignored Atsumu like that as if they didn’t have some kind of telepathic conversation. Wow, okay.

But then, Osamu was pointing at somewhere and - wait a second, he was pointing at Atsumu.

Sunshine - surprise, surprise what a complete wonder where Atsumu got this nickname - looked over his shoulder and - 

Their eyes met.

Briefly.

As in that exact moment, a whistle blew, and the five-minute time limit was over.

_ Amber,  _ Atsumu thought, watching as Sunshine turned his attention back to Osamu - to say goodbye, maybe, before leaving their table.

Atsumu almost forgot that he had his own date until they stood, “Well that was fun! I’ll see you after this, right?” they said, as if they had a full conversation and not just Atsumu saying three words as a greeting before they talked about shit that Atsumu couldn’t even remember.

So, he didn’t feel even a little bad when he said, “Doubt that.”

They huffed, clearly offended, and said, “Jerk,” before they left the table. 

Yep, Atsumu deserved that.

His next date was a girl with blonde hair who seemed a lot more nervous than excited that Atsumu pitied her already. She was probably dragged here, too.

Sunshine switched seats, and from his position now, Atsumu could see the side of his face - even his whole face if he would lean on one side a little. 

_ Not  _ that he was purposely looking for him. His hair was just too bright and it attracted too much attention that even if - even  _ when  _ Atsumu wasn’t searching him, he couldn’t help his gaze but gravitate towards him.

The next thing Atsumu noticed about him was that he was tanned.

Snow White may have had the winter on her side with her white as snow skin, but Sunshine clearly had summer on his. Like he was under the sun too often that it had decided to rest on his skin.

_ Maybe he plays outdoor sports…? _

For a fleeting moment, Atsumu wondered how he would look under the sunlight and not this shitty way-too bright light above them. Surely, he would glow -

“Uhm -”

He was pulled away from his thoughts by his current date. She was fidgeting on the table cloth, staring at Atsumu with a blush on her face - and Atsumu just knew that it wasn’t because of any kind of attraction to Atsumu but rather, awkwardness in the situation itself. 

“My name is Yachi -”

“You know, it’s fine if you just sit this one out,” Atsumu cut her off, “You don’t look like you want to anyway. And honestly, I don’t either. So, let’s just save ourselves from a conversation that neither of us wants.”

He supposed, he should have phrased and said that a bit nicer. Yachi seemed nice  _ and  _ anxious enough. But when she exhaled, smiled, and said, “Oh, thank you,” Atsumu knew she didn’t mind it in the least. Atsumu just nodded, and watched as she pulled out a notebook from her bag and started to doodle on it..

And Atsumu…

Well…

In his defense, he was trying to check up on his brother again. To see if he was really enjoying himself or if it was just a one-time thing with Sunshine and he was back to being grumpy. It just so happened that as he was looking at him, a motorcycle revved outside, annoyingly loud, that Atsumu couldn’t help but judge it from afar - maybe glare at the glass window like the driver would feel his wrath.

And it just so happened that Sunshine was in his line of sight so really, Atsumu couldn’t be blamed if he stopped, and  _ glanced  _ at him a little. Just for a  _ little  _ while.

Sunshine was propped on his elbows as he listened to his date, smiling and nodding at his words like he was really processing them. So unlike Atsumu.. Then his eyes widened, said - what Atsumu assumed from reading his mouth, “What?” followed with a wide grin that would probably slit Atsumu’s face if he tried it.

His reactions were animated...and entertaining, Atsumu guessed. Watching his expressions was probably a lot more entertaining than hearing the story itself- 

Sunshine’s eyes flickered at Atsumu’s direction.

Atsumu looked away so fast he was surprised his head didn’t fall off his shoulders.

“So, who dragged you here?” Atsumu asked Yachi, more to distract himself than actually wanting to start a conversation with her. “You don’t look like the kind to go here out of your own free will.” He cursed his blood for the heat creeping up his neck. Miya Atsumu did not blush, excuse you. 

He wanted to see if Sunshine was still looking, but that would be risking being caught again like a creep.

Yachi thought about his question before she closed her sketchbook. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Actually, no. It’s my decision to do this,” she gestured with her arms like she was presenting the entire place, “thing. I wanted to meet new people, but I guess this isn’t the best place for me.” She chuckled again, like she was laughing at herself. “How about you? Let me guess, you were dragged here?”

“Geez, what gave it away? The scowl?”

Yachi must have experienced dealing with snarky assholes because she just laughed at him, “Yup!”

Atsumu smiled and shrugged.

“If anything, I dragged my friend here,” she continued, looking a lot less anxious and a lot more at ease now that Atsumu started a conversation. “But, compare to the two of us, he’s actually having a lot of fun. Which isn’t surprising since he’s always been a people person.”

She the looked over her shoulder, “There he is,” she said pointing to - 

...pointing to Sunshine.

Atsumu didn’t dare to stare any longer than necessary. If Sunshine caught him looking again, fuck this event, he would bolt straight to the exit. Questions from his friends and brother be damned. He had a reputation to uphold.

“See? He looks like he’s enjoying himself,” Yachi continued, smiling widely like she was proud of him. “He was in Rio not a while ago so I thought I’d asked him to come with me to -... so he could, you know, get used to speaking the language again, but thinking about it, that was a sorry excuse and he didn’t really need it because it’s not like he forgot and I’m actually the one who needs support and- “

“It’s fine,” Atsumu said, cutting her off. She was getting more and more flustered in every word, Atsumu was worried she would faint. He did not know how he would deal with that. “Whatever your intention is, he’s obviously enjoying it so he would still thank you. Maybe. I don’t know him.” As an afterthought, he added, “And if you really want to find a date, you’ll find one for sure. You seem nice enough.”

“Oh,” was Yachi’s reaction before she nodded and smiled, “thank you! You know, you’re not as mean as I thought you would be.”

Atsumu smirked, waved a hand as if to brush it off. “What can I say? I’m a delight.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way. You remind me of my other friend, but he’s more passive aggressive than you.”

“Where are you finding these friends? There’s Mr. Ball of Sunshine over there, and the other’s a what? A salt? You don’t need a date. You need more normal friends.”

Yachi laughed at him, seriously, something was wrong with this girl. But he felt himself smiling, too. This might just be the ‘date’ he had enjoyed the most in this event so far.

“Good luck. Hope you find whatever you’re looking for,” he said, and in the next second, the whistle blew.

Yachi nodded, and stood. “Thank you! You, too!”

“Don’t think so.”

“I bet you’d like my friend! It’s impossible not to, anyway.” And with that, Yachi left their table like he just didn’t drop a ticking bomb on Atsumu’s lap that would explode any second without a warning.

Oh.

_ Oh yeah _ .

He would be paired up with Sunshine, too. 

...And what the fuck? Of course they would be paired up. No big deal. There was no reason for his heartbeat to speed up like this. Okay so, maybe he was...a bit curious about him because he made his brother smile like that despite just knowing him for a couple of minutes.

_ That’s it. Yup. That’s just it, Tsumu. _

His next date was no different than the one before Yachi. He talked a lot. Atsumu said, “Hi,” and he already went on a long ass monologue about himself and Atsumu really didn’t care. 

So, his attention wandered once more. And this time, he had no excuse why his eyes landed on Sunshine again. 

Three seats away. 

He was three seats away from Atsumu.

The whistle blew again without Atsumu processing whatever his date said. 

The next date was the same for Atsumu. Though, neither Atsumu nor his date made any effort to talk to the other. And so they sat in silence for the whole five minutes.

Before Atsumu knew it, there was another person in his - yeah, he’s been seated here long enough that he considered this his - table and… 

And Sunshine was on the table beside his.

“Hi!” he heard Sunshine say. He was in his field of vision that even when Atsumu wasn’t trying to look at him, he could still see his smiling face. God, even the way he said that one-syllable greeting almost felt like flowers would start blooming all over the place and - 

Atsumu was so tired. 

Maybe he would distract himself by talking to his current date.

…

…

...

Well, that was a plan set to fail from the very beginning.

Atsumu couldn’t really focus on his date when he could hear every word Sunshine was saying over his table. So, Atsumu stared at the table...then at the floor...at the legs of the table beside his and higher...until - 

Oh.

Sunshine’s chin was resting on his palm, and Atsumu would think he was paying full attention to his date but then -

Atsumu met his eyes. 

…

…

…

Sunshine was side-eyeing him, the corner of his lips tilted to a smile - almost smug.

Fuck.

He definitely saw Atsumu. 

There was a voice in his head that reminded him of what he thought earlier about how he would bolt straight to the exit once he was caught staring again. He ignored the asshole.

Atsumu tore his gaze away from him. And without thinking, Atsumu grabbed the coffee that was given to him by one of the servers earlier and drank the entire thing in three gulps. His date watched him, mouth wide opened.

“Have you tried their coffee?” Atsumu asked his date. “No? Good. Don’t. It fucking sucks.”

He was clearly weirded out by Atsumu now. He didn’t care. Holy fuck, did Atsumu just left all his fucks at home today? 

There was a laugh at the table beside them. With his hand over his mouth as if to stifle the noise, Atsumu could tell that it was definitely Sunshine. 

There was something playful on his eyes when he glanced at Atsumu. Was he...Was he laughing at him?

“What’s so funny?” Sunshine’s date asked.

“Nothing. Sorry, sorry,” Sunshined gave him another look over, “just remembered something funny…”

Yup, he was so laughing at him. Atsumu should be offended, for real. Yet, his chest felt warm, and he could feel the blood rushing up his face, and he tried to ignore Sunshine and his totally-not-but-okay-maybe-a-little-cute laugh.

He was successful for at least 30 seconds, before a phone rang and - “Oh my, I’m sorry. Do you mind if I…?” It was Sunshine’s date, this time. 

“Not at all,” he answered, waving a hand, “go on. It could be important.”

His date nodded, and ducked his head as he answered the call in a hushed voice.

And Atsumu was so, so, so not paying attention to this. He was just judging Sunshine’s date so bad because why would he answer a phone call in front of him? Hello?

Yeah. That’s just it.

But there was no excuse for him to look at Sunshine - he could only tell himself that his bright hair attracted his attention before it sounded repetitive and a fat lie each time -

Sunshine who was staring at something on the table.

Sunshine who, as if feeling someone’s eyes on him, raised his head and caught Atsumu’s gaze again. 

Atsumu could no longer come up with an excuse to get him out of this one. They stared at each other for a second, neither moving, uncaring that they had their own dates. 

And then Sunshine smiled, and Atsumu couldn’t take this staring contest shit anymore. Especially, not against someone who could cause heart attacks by simply smiling. (How fucked up was that?)

…

…

…

Atsumu lasted five seconds before his attention was back on him.

And it seemed like the universe wanted to fuck with him, because Sunshine was still looking at Atsumu like he was just waiting for their eyes to meet because he was so sure that Atsumu wouldn’t be able to control himself and look again and - 

So, he wasn’t wrong. Atsumu did look again.

Did Atsumu say something about how cute and innocent his smile was? He wanted to take it back. Because the way he flashed a smile at him-

...Atsumu could only describe it as devilish. 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him. Sunshine perked up, and grinned wider.

“You know, you can wait for a couple of minutes if you want to flirt with him…” Atsumu’s current date said, grabbing his attention from Sunshine. 

He didn’t sound mad, more amused than anything.

“We’re not flirting,” Atsumu answered.

“Sure,” he drawled out, “and I was just imagining everything here. Sure…” he rolled his eyes. “I get it, don’t worry. It’s the tan and the cute face and the obviously hot bod under all those clothes.I get it, trust me. You’re not the only one who’s been eyeing him this entire time. You’re not that special, man.”

Atsumu gaped at him. “Are you sure you’re not projecting your own thirst to me?”

He shrugged. “I’m still right, though?”

If this guy talked like this from the very beginning, Atsumu wasn’t sure if they would have hit it off quickly or he would have ended up punching him the first ten seconds.

He heard a cough from Sunshine’s table.

Sunshine had his fist on his mouth, so the noise was from him. There was a light blush dusting across his cheek and when his eyes met Atsumu, he quickly looked away, his blush darkening.

_ Shit. Did he hear them? _

“Yup, he so heard us,” his annoying date said. “Well, at least, you don’t need to do any introduction. Just go straight to the point.”

“You’re the most annoying person I’ve met today,” Atsumu answered.

He smirked at him, as if he was even proud of it. Did Atsumu say he could have gotten along well with this guy? He was taking it back.

And then the whistle blew, and annoying guy stood from his seat. “Well, that wasn’t fun. You kinda suck as a date, man,” he said with an obnoxious sigh.

“I hope no one asks you out,” Atsumu answered.

“I’d say the same but it looks like you already have someone. All thanks to me. Invite me to the wedding or shit.”

“God, just leave. You’re annoying.”

He stuck his tongue out to mock him. What the fuck. Atsumu thought most of them were college students here? Did an elementary kid somehow snuck in?

Atsumu almost forgot who his partner would be after Dickhead (yeah,  _ that’s his name now)  _ until he heard a loud, "Hello!" in front of him. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Ohhhhhhh.  _

_ Oh, fuck.  _ Why the fuck was Atsumu's hands sweating. Atsumu scowled at Dickhead - who just smirked at him like he was enjoying something Atsumu wasn't aware of before he turned his full attention to his current date. And- 

_ Ah... So, Sunshine... _ .Atsumu really did well giving him that nickname, huh. He had seen him smiling at his previous dates, but now that that smile was fully directed at Atsumu he almost wanted to cover his eyes. But that would be weird and uncool. And Atsumu wasn't weird and uncool. 

Sunshine was still smiling at him, tilting his head to one side in a way that shouldn't be adorable but what the fuck - "Uh, hello..." Atsumu said, and almost cursed himself for sounding so unsure. 

If possible, Sunshine's smile grew even wider. "I thought you weren't gonna say anything! Our time is limited, you know." Oh, yeah. They had a time limit. Five minutes. And Atsumu probably spent one minute of that having a full-of-hatred-eye-battle with Dickhead from the other table, and gaping at Sunshine over here. 

Yep, bad first impression. Atsumu had to redeem himself - 

"So, are you gonna tell me why you've been staring at me?" 

\- or maybe not. Maybe that was too late. 

Feeling his face heat up, Atsumu crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. "Excuse me? Who's staring?" Ah, denial. Atsumu's long forgotten best friend. How beautiful it was to be reunited with it once again. Nevermind that he was totally caught and both of them knew that Atsumu was spitting bullshit to save himself the humiliation. Atsumu would deny this to his grave.

Instead of being offended by Atsumu's dismissive attitude, Sunshine just bit his lip as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling wider. "Are you saying I just imagined the whole thing?" 

"Obviously." 

"Uh-huh. And you obviously weren't checking me out?" 

Atsumu almost choked on his own spit. Keeping his scowl was getting more and more difficult when he wanted to do nothing but grimace and bury his face on his arms. "Who's checking who out?" If he denied it enough, maybe Atsumu could run away from this shame. Well, without getting humiliated even more than this. "Sorry, you're clearly mistaken." 

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be the dishonest type." 

"Excuse me?" Atsumu asked, raising a brow. Sunshine shrugged, before leaning in, arms on the table. 

"You seemed really honest from afar. Like...you weren't even hiding the fact that you're clearly uninterested and bored..." 

"And you know this because?" Atsumu asked an idea popping in his head that had him smirking. "Oh, I see. Maybe you were the one staring?" 

Atsumu said it to get away from the spotlight, and for Sunshine to hopefully stop asking him about it. So, really, he should feel proud of himself for successfully diverting the attention from him. But when Sunshine blushed, a hand reaching to his face for a finger to scratch his cheek, Atsumu's heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was in a losing battle. 

_ Why-...uh...huh...- ?  _

"I wasn't staring. I just looked here a couple of times..." Sunshine was still blushing as he said this,  _ holy fuck _ \- "...and I just happen to see you glancing at me! At least, until the last seat. Because I am 100% sure that you were checking me out. And I didn’t imagine that staring thing we had!" 

"I thought Sunshine would be nice and humble but apparently you're very confident to tell someone that they were checking you out." 

"Sunshine?" 

_ Oh. Ahhhhh. Fuck _ . "You," Atsumu answered, almost backing out. "You're too - " cue incoherent hand gestures " - too bright. So, there." 

"Do you usually give strangers nicknames in your head?" 

"Oh, definitely. Do you want me to introduce you to my friend Dickhead over there?" He jammed his thumb to point at him. 

Confusion briefly passed his face, and then he laughed. "You're kinda funny. I'll take Sunshine over Dickhead any time." 

"I would be worried if you prefer the other way around." 

"You might be the most interesting person I met today,” Sunshine said,  _ so casually,  _ like Atsumu was just supposed to what? Smile and take the compliment? Ignore the fluttering in his chest and the butterflies or cockroaches in his stomach? Yeah, right.

"Wow," Atsumu said - wait, he was supposed to be playing this cool right what the fuck - "thanks for the bragging rights, I'll tell that to my twin over there. Hah. I'm more interesting than you, Sunshine said." 

"You mean Osamu-san? He's very nice! But I don't think I'd be asking for his number after this. Or maybe, I will, but just as friends. I think he has his eyes on someone else." 

"See! Even you - a stranger - noticed that he's into someone! Why can't he just admit it -  _ wait _ , what?" Atsumu's train of thought halted at the implication of what Sunshine had said. "You want to date me?" 

"That's not what I said! Well, it's not completely wrong but, you know, I want to get to know you more? If you want to, of course. I think you do, to be honest." 

Was Atsumu still breathing? "Man, I thought I was confident. But you're something else." 

"Is this a rejection?" 

Before Atsumu could answer the question - what would he even say? - the whistle blew and he was just so fucking done with that noise. 

Sunshine stood and said, “See you later, Atsumu-san,” and left the table, not waiting for any kind of answer from Atsumu.

Atsumu?

Did he mention his name to him? How did he know - 

He met Osamu's eyes -  _ ohhhhhh _ . 

But as much as Atsumu wanted to come up to him and ask Osamu about it, his next partner sat in front of him, said “Hello!” and Atsumu could only sigh. 

_ Here I go again. _

\-- 

"I absolutely can't stand you. I should've eaten you in the womb when I had the chance,” Atsumu said to Osamu as soon as the event ended and they were allowed to leave their seats. Everyone around them was already making their way to each other to give their contact numbers. Atsumu wasn’t even surprised that no one was going in his direction.

Osamu reached out and flicked his forehead. "Ouch!" Atsumu yelped, rubbing the spot on his forehead. 

"What the hell are you on?" 

"Why the hell are you giving my name to random strangers, huh?" 

"Random strangers - oh," realization dawned on his face, and Osamu smiled, "you mean Shouyou?" 

"Who?" 

"Tan, redhead." 

"Oh....Sunshine…”

"Sunshine- " Osamu sighed, "I hope you didn't call him that to his face or I might have to disown you, creep." Atsumu's smile answered Osamu's question. “I can’t believe you." 

"It's better than Dickhead." 

"Who the hell is Dickhea- forget it, I don't want to know." 

"So, why did you give him my name?"

"I didn't. I just mentioned it when he asked about you." 

"He asked about me?" Did he sound too excited? 

Judging from Osamu’s blank stare, he did sound too excited. "Yeah, because apparently you look bored and angry as fuck for some reasons and he's wondering why the hell are you even here." 

"I have a feeling that's not what he said." 

"Well, it’s what I'm saying he said. And then we spent our five minutes talking shit about you." 

"Talking shit- is that why you look like you're having so much fun while talking to him?" Osamu shrugged. And that's when Bokuto and Tetsu walked up to them. 

"Hey, hey! How is it?" 

"Horrible," they said. 

"And here I was thinking you two were enjoying it. Bokuto did, at least,” Tetsu said, and Bokuto nodded. 

"And speaking of, excuse me for a second!" Bokuto went off and ran to the direction of a guy with curly hair and two moles on his forehead. Oh, Atsumu recognized him. One of the most tolerable because spoiler, they didn’t talk at all.

He was scowling as Bokuto was talking animatedly to him but even through the distance, Atsumu could see the blush on his cheeks.  _ Ohhhhhhhhh _ . 

"That's my cue, too. Better ask for their number if there's someone who caught your attention." And with that, he went off to who knows where. 

Osamu turned to him. "You heard him. Better ask for your Sunshine's number before you lose your chance.”

"What makes you think I want to do that- " 

"Please. You can deny to other people all you want but I know you, okay? You're obviously into him. Very obvious, in fact. Please stop making that face."

“We have the same face.”

“That’s exactly the reason why I’m asking you to stop.” 

Atsumu scowled, opened his mouth to answer, but then Osamu looked over his shoulder and said, "Shouyou," and Atsumu almost swallowed his tongue. 

"Osamu-san!"  _ Ohhh, boy _ . There was no denying that yup, that was definitely Sunshine. Osamu raised his brow as he looked at him and Atsumu did not like that smile. 

"I'll leave you two for now. I don't think you're here for me anyway," he said to Sunshine - Shouyou - fuck,  _ Sunshine _ , and Atsumu could only narrow his eyes at him as he left them alone. 

Someone poked him on his shoulder. "Atsumu-san?" Atsumu was now an only child. He had finally decided and he would be contacting his parents about this matter.

Atsumu turned around to face Shouyou- 

Uh, he turned around and looked down to face Shouyou. 

"You're shorter than I thought," he said, and at that moment Atsumu wanted nothing but to eat his own fist. 

Shouyou frowned but he didn't seem offended when he said, "Yeah. I get that a lot." 

"Sorry." Shouyou - damn when the fuck did he become Shouyou? - brushed it off with a smile and a wave of his hand. 

"It's fine! Don't worry about it. I don't think I've introduced myself? I'm Hinata Shouyou." He then offered his hand for a handshake. 

"I was a little bit too accurate when I called you Sunshine, huh?" Hinata - _ Sunshine _ , holy fuck-  _ Shouyo _ u chuckled, and waved his hand.

"Are you gonna shake my hand or...?" 

Atsumu held his hand, grasped it firmly, and shook it. His hand was rough, Atsumu wasn’t expecting that. Not that it was a bad thing.

"Miya Atsumu, but I think you already know that." 

Shouyou did look embarrassed at that. "Yeah..." 

"Heard you and my brother were talking shit about me." 

"No, we weren't! -" 

"I knew he was lying - " 

"But he had some interesting stories." 

Atsumu’s eyes widened. "Whatever it was, it's not true."

"Of course.” Shouyou beamed - almost literally. Atsumu would go blind with all this light. “Will you let go of my hand now?" 

Ooops. 

Atsumu let go of Shouyou’s hand like it burned him. "Sorry." 

"It's not like I'm against you holding my hand -”  _ man, what the fuck Atsumu... wasn’t strong enough for this - “ _ I just need it to give you my number, and to ask for yours? If that's okay with you, of course." 

Atsumu caught a glimpse of Yachi - who was talking to a timid freckled guy - and Atsumu remembered what she said earlier. "I heard you were in Brazil? Yachi mentioned it." 

“Yes?" 

Atsumu swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've always wanted to go overseas. For a vacation. Do you think I'll like Brazil?" 

"Well...it's a beautiful place. But I'm not sure because... what are you looking for a vacation place anyway?" 

"We can talk about it." 

Atsumu’s face was flaming at this point, and it didn’t help when Shouyou gaped at him, like he finally realized what Atsumu was implying. “Now?”

"Yeah?" 

“Wow.” Seeing Shouyou’s face grew red, Atsumu almost felt better about his own. “I was just asking for your number and you’re asking me out? For a date?”

Atsumu almost choked when he asked, "Is this a rejection?"

Shouyou’s eyes shone under the light, recognizing his own question rolling on Atsumu’s tongue. Shaking his head, he said, “I never said that.” And when he smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling, Atsumu knew that there was no way in hell that he would survive this - he was going down.

\--

They never did talk about Atsumu's "supposed vacation." 

But they did talk about Brazil, specifically, Shouyou's time in Brazil. Stayed in Brazil for two years and played beach volleyball over there - Atsumu was right that he played outdoor sports. He would be staying in Japan indefinitely. 

Atsumu was also right when he thought he would glow under the sun.

His lips may not be as red as the rose (because comparing him to Snow White was a thing now), but they were pink, full, and soft when they were pressed on Atsumu’s cheek before they parted ways.

And there would be a second date. 

Soon.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> (casually pushes my atsubokuroo brot3, osaaka, and bokusaku agenda) so anyways...
> 
> thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
